


... In Boots

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Community: dw100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose isn't happy with her casting in the alt-Torchwood Christmas pantomime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... In Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Written when Paterson Joseph was the front-runner to play the Eleventh Doctor.

"Why can't I play the princess?" Rose demanded.

"Because it's Adeola's turn," the Doctor said. "Please, Rose, will you do this? For me?"

"Catgirl ears." Rose held the offending items up. "And a catsuit. That's hilarious, I don't think. I'm so gonna get you for this."

Left alone, Rose scowled at her reflection.

"My master," she recited in a singsong voice, "is the Marquis de Carabas–"

"Is he indeed?"

There was suddenly someone behind her, an elegantly dressed man with an air of danger.

"Because," the apparition continued, "that means you'll do whatever the Marquis says. Come with me. Now."


End file.
